Amour et frustration
by The Evil Twin
Summary: LL. Comment Lorelai pourratelle survivre a un manque de Luke?Rating M.
1. Default Chapter

_**Na** : - L'action se déroule quelque part après so…good talk ? c'est à dire que L/L son de nouveau ensemble et heureux de l'être !_

_Gilmore girls ne m'appartient pas, je suis juste obsédé par cette série !_

_Les reviews sont comme du café pour moi : indispensable a ma survie._

* * *

**Amour et frustration**

_Chapitre 1_

La réunion s'était éternisée au Dragonfly et lorsque Lorelai prit le chemin de sa maison, il faisait déjà noir. En passant devant Chez Luke, elle vit que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle avait pourtant tellement envie de le voir, de le sentir, de le toucher, mais elle savait qu'il avait des livraisons matinales le lendemain matin et qu'il avait besoin de dormir.

Elle avait pensé à Luke toute la journée. Le dernier baiser et surtout les mots qu'ils avaient partagés lors du déjeuner l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Elle n'en revenait pas, depuis qu'elle était avec Luke elle était excitée 24h/24h, 7j/7j. Elle pensait à lui toute la journée, rêvait de lui quand il n'était pas dans ses bras. Oh mon dieu, elle était accroc !

« _Tant pis, se dit Lorelai, je crois que ce soir je vais encore avoir besoin d'une douche froide_ »

Lorelai arriva chez elle et gara sa voiture dans l'allée sans être réellement consciente du trajet qu'elle avait parcourue ses pensées étant focalisé sur une seule personne. _Son corps, sa bouche… mhhh… sa bouche… sa talentueuse bouche ! Oh God, il me faut une douche froide !_

Lorelai pénétra dans la maison son sac dans une main et les brownies que Sookie lui avait donné plus tôt dans l'autre. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine jetant son sac dans l'entrée et entamant un brownie. _Mais pourquoi est ce que je mange ce truc ? Lorelai es-tu stupide ! Le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque, ce n'est pas franchement ce dont tu as besoin maintenant ! _

Elle lâcha alors son brownie et grimpa les marches deux à deux, entra dans sa chambre, désirant attraper quelques vêtements propres et sauter dans la douche le plus vite possible !

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses placards, elle tomba sur le petit sac qu'elle avait mis de côté depuis sa dernière excursion shopping. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sortir son contenue et de sourire. Il y avait un magnifique tanga en dentelle noir et le soutien gorges assorti. Lorsqu'elle avait acheté cet ensemble, elle avait forcément visualisé la tête de Luke lorsqu'il la découvrirait vêtu de ces dessous l'attendant allongé sur son lit. Malheureusement, l'occasion ne c'était pas encore présenté.

Lorelai décida finalement que la douche froide était une mauvaise idée et se fit couler un bain bien chaud à sa place pour se relaxer et évacuer toute cette tension sexuelle qui la tenaillait depuis le repas du midi. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau chaude recouvrir son corps nu, elle se rendit tout de suite compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. La sensation de l'eau caressant son corps tout entier l'excitait au plus au point. Chaque minuscule vague lui rappelait les caresses de Luke, douces, tendres et attentionnées. Ça en était trop, il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce bain, de ce jardin d'Eden avant de succomber au fruit défendu.

Les seuls vêtements que Lorelai avait apportés avec elle dans la salle de bain étaient ce petit ensemble sexy qu'elle avait sorti de son placard un peu plus tôt. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait envie de le porter. Peut-être était-ce du a son état d'excitation. Elle avait besoin de se sentir belle et désirable.

Elle se glissa alors dans l'ensemble en dentelle et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour pouvoir s'admirer dans le miroir de sa chambre. Cela pouvait sembler narcissique mais comme toutes les femmes elle aimait se contempler dans le miroir de temps en temps pour se rassurer et réaffirmer sa féminité.

A vrai dire depuis quelques mois, elle se sentais belle qu'elle que soit la période de la journée. L'amour l'avait transformé, même Rory l'avait remarqué. Ses yeux, sa bouche, le son de sa voix. Le corps entier de Lorelai criait l'amour et le désire.

Lorelai ne pouvait pas contrôler le sourire de satisfaction, de bonheur pur et simple qui apparaissait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Luke. Elle se laissa soudain tomber sur le lit, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux et vit Luke. C'était une chose qu'elle avait découverte depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Lorsque Luke n'était pas là et qu'il lui manquait elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et il était là.

Mais ce soir, elle ne se contentait pas de le visualiser derrière son comptoir ou lui servant un café avec son regard réprobateur, elle pouvait l'imaginer et sentir ses caresses.

Et toutes en imaginant les mains de Luke, celles de Lorelai faisaient leur chemin caressant chaque partie de son corps que Luke adorait.

Lorsque Lorelai commença à caresser son ventre, de nombreuses pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« _Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que je fais ?_ » Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver adolescente, satisfaisant un besoin primaire en écoutant « take my breath away »

Mais cette fois c'était différent, elle avait Luke, elle voulais Luke et lorsqu'elle caressait son propre corps c'était a Luke qu'elle pensait.

Quand elle descendit sa main plus bas et la glissa entre sa peau et le tissu, elle commença à caresser faisant de tous petits cercles, elle ne put contenir un gémissement, son autre main était sur son sein le serrant a chaque vague de plaisir. Ses gémissement étaient désormais incontrôlables chaque mouvement la faisait frémir. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et le visage de Luke était toujours dans son esprit…..

hmmhmhmhmhmmhmhhmmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmmhmmhmhmhmhmhmh

Luke tournait et retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était allongé dans ce lit, seul.

Avant, le fait de se coucher de bonne heure à cause des livraisons matinales du lendemain ne le gênait pas. Mais maintenant… maintenant il y avait Lorelai. Quand cette notion traversa son esprit il sourit : Il y avait Lorelai…

C'était d'ailleurs elle la source de son insomnie ou plutôt son absence. Il avait pris l'habitude de la sentir près de lui quand il dormait, de la serrer dans ses bras au beau milieu de la nuit quand elle se rapprochait inconsciemment de lui, de lui faire l'amour au petit matin.

Cela ne faisait même pas douze heures qu'ils étaient séparés et elle lui manquait déjà horriblement. A bien y réfléchir elle lui manquait depuis la seconde où ses lèvres avaient quitté les siennes ce midi. A ce moment le déjeuner lui revint en mémoire…

…Il était arrivé au Dragonfly vers midi, apportant avec lui un hamburger pour Lorelai et une salade pour lui. Il savait que lorsque Lorelai été préoccupé par le travail elle en oubliait parfois de manger. Il savait de plus que Sookie ne faisait pas de hamburger a l'auberge, il avait donc mis de côté toute son dégoût pour cette nourriture et avait décider de lui faire une petite surprise.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'auberge, elle lui tournait le dos discutant avec Michel devant la réception. Lorsque Michel l'aperçu il commença a ouvrir la bouche prêt a lancer une de ses remarque sarcastique dont il avait le secret mais Luke lui fit signe de se taire et lorsqu'il s'approcha de Lorelai et lui recouvrit les yeux de ses mains, Michel leva les yeux au ciel et parti sans un mot. Lorelai posa ses mains sur celles de Luke :

« Mon cœur, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ici, Luke pourrait nous surprendre ! »

Luke retira ses mains et Lorelai se retourna, tout en tentant de garder son sérieux elle porta sa main a sa bouche, pris un air surpris et dit : « Oh ! Luke c'est toi. Je crois que je suis démasqué. » Puis elle parti dans un fous rire. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Luke elle compris qu'elle lui avait réellement fait peur.

« Luke ? ça va ?

« euh… ouai, dit il tout en regardant ses chaussures.

« Luke, tu n'as pas réellement cru que … je veux dire, tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais ça.

« A vrai dire tu ne serais pas la première … » murmura-t-il

Et soudain, Lorelai se rappela.

« Oh Luke excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas te remettre ça en mémoire et t'effrayer. Mais tu sais je ne suis pas Nicole. Je ne te ferais jamais ça

« Mmh, fut sa seule réponse.

« Non pas mmh, je ne te ferais jamais une chose pareille, plutôt mourir que de te faire

souffrir.

« C'est vrai ?

« Ne sois pas si bête, bien sur que c'est vrai. Je préférerai arrêter de boire du café plutôt que de te voir souffrir par ma faute.

Luke lui offrit enfin un sourire et s'excusa d'avoir paniqué et douter d'elle pendant une seconde.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, tu es si adorable quand tu paniques, c'est pour ça que je t'aime… »

Lorelai réalisa soudain avec effroi ce qu'elle venait de dire, venait elle réellement de dire ces mots. Incapable de bouger elle resta serré contre Luke. « _Stupide Lorelai, tu es stupide. Quand est ce que tu vas apprendre à te taire_ » pensa-t-elle, «_ Et Luke qui ne dit rien. Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je fait… que ce que je fait ? »_

_**TBC or not TBC that is the question !**_


	2. Le déjeuner

**NA** :Je ne possède pas Gilmore girls 

_Les reviews sont très appréciées ! ;)_

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Luke la serrait toujours très fort dans ses bras ne sachant quoi penser. Lorelai, venait-elle vraiment de prononcer ces mots ? Avait-il rêvé ? Etait-ce son imagination combinée avec ses sentiments qu'il lui avait fait entendre cette phrase.

Non, c'était réel, elle l'avait bien dit. Mais pourquoi ne bougeait-elle plus ? Et pourquoi, lui, ne bougeait-il pas ?

Elle l'aimait, mais pourquoi lui avait-elle dit de cette manière, sortit de nulle part. Était-elle sincère ou était-ce juste des mots lancés en l'air comme lorsqu'on parle a un ami ?

Luke était pétrifié. Bien sûr il était amoureux d'elle et bien sûr il avait envie de lui dire, mais il avait besoin de clarifier la situation avant de le lui dire.

Luke fit un pas en arrière et sortit de l'embrasse, mais Lorelai ne put le regarder dans les yeux et fixa donc le sol avec intensité. Son cœur battait fort, elle avait peur; et pourtant elle avait des centaines de papillons dans l'estomac. Ces mots, même si elle les avait dit sans trop y réfléchir avaient été libérateurs. Elle l'avait dit. Elle le pensait. Elle l'aimait.

« Lorelai », dit Luke dans un souffle.

Lorelai releva la tête au son de sa voix et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Lorelai… qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

« … euh … rien … dit elle soudainement prise de panique.

« Rien ? reprit Luke un mélange de déception et de colère dans la voix.

« … Non pas rien, je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… est –ce que tu préférerais que je n'eut rien dit ? demanda-t- elle avec le regard d'un accusé attendant le verdict final.

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux, Lorelai sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « _Oh non, il ne m'aime pas, pas comme moi je l'aime. Mais pourquoi suis- je si bête ? Pourquoi est ce que ces mots sont sortit de ma bouche ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »_

« Non. »

Ce petit mot sortit Lorelai de ses pensées.

« Non !... Non quoi ? dit elle la voix brisée, le cœur battant a tout rompre

« Non, je n'aurais pas préféré que tu ne dises rien … Luke pris une grande inspiration, pas si tu le pensais vraiment, dit-il la fixant toujours dans les yeux.

Lorelai laissa alors les larmes couler le long de sa joue et un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Le cœur de Luke fit un bond dans sa poitrine, « _Oh non pas ça. Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, elle ne m'aime pas, pas comme moi je l'aime _»

Lorelai vit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Luke et lui prit gentiment la main entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, séchant ses larmes avec son autre main. Elle se rapprocha doucement de Luke et lui déposa un long et tendre baiser sur la bouche. Luke ne savait plus quoi penser mais lui rendit son baiser et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Lorelai lui offrit son plus beau sourire et noyant son regard dans le bleu de ses yeux lui dit d'une douce voix : « Je t'aime Luke »

Luke laissa échapper un long soupir, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. « Lorelai je... je … mais Luke n'eu le temps de rien dire.

« Ah Lorelai, enfin je vous trouve. On a léger problème en cuisine, dit l'un des employés interrompant ce moment si particulier.

« mmh… dit Lorelai les yeux toujours perdu dans ceux de Luke,quand soudain elle réalisa ce que l'employé venait de dire, « En cuisine ? Oh mon Dieu, Sookie ? » cria-t-elle en traversant l'auberge en direction de la cuisine suivit de Luke ou ils trouvèrent Sookie assise par terre en larmes

« Oh Sookie, mais que c'est il passé ?

« Stupide grossesse, croit-le ou non, mais ce nain de jardin a intérêt de sortir d'ici très bientôt ou sinon je m'en chargerais moi-même ! dit-elle toute en reniflant

« Ok, ma puce, d'abord tu ne devrais pas appeler ton enfant un nain, ça pourrait le complexer plus tard et ensuite il faut que tu te calmes. Racontes nous ce qui s'est passé.

« J'était entrain de préparer ma fameuse sauce secrète.

« Oh celle dans laquelle je pourrais prendre un bain tellement elle est délicieuse?

« Oui et j'avais trouver le moyen de la rendre encore meilleure mais quand j'ai voulu attraper l'ingrédient qu'il me manquait en haut de l'étagère mon ventre a cogné dans la casserole, mon tablier a commencer a prendre feu

« Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Lorelai inquiète pour son amie

« Et ensuite la casserole c'est renversé, ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise chose parce que la sauce a éteint le feu qui avait pris dans mon tablier.

Lorelai ne pu s'empêcher de sourire mais réussi à contenir son rire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Luke partit dans un fou rire lorsque la scène décrite par Sookie apparut à son esprit.

Lorelai lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le ventre mais Luke ne pouvait s'arrêter. C'est alors que Sookie fondit en larmes de nouveau. Et dit entre deux sanglots :

« Tu vois a quel point je suis pathétique… même monsieur ronchon ri de moi, conclua-t-elle.

« Oh Sookie, chérie, Luke ne se moque pas de toi, répondit Lorelai alors que Luke riait toujours.

Lorelai s'éloigna un peu de Sookie traînant Luke avec elle.

«Ok, je crois que tu ferais mieux de sortir, dit-elle alors que dans sa tête repassait toujours les trois petits mots qu'elle avait prononcé plutôt. Luke sortit de la cuisine et elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit pour se focaliser sur Sookie.

« Sookie, je crois que tu as besoin d'un break, dit Lorelai tout en aidant Sookie à se relever.

« Quoi ? répondit celle-ci .

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi prendre un bon bain et te relaxer.

« Mais…

« Non, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu rentres chez toi et tu relaxes.

« Mais Lorelai… et la réunion ce soir je suis obliger d'être là et puis de toutes façon Jackson

est en rendez vous en dehors de la ville pour la journée et c'est lui qui a la voiture.

« Parfait, dit Lorelai

« Parfait ? Répéta Sookie, jetant un regard interrogateur à sa meilleure amie.

« Je présume que Davey est chez la nourrisse ?

« euh… oui

« Alors je te raccompagne chez toi et tu profite du fait que les deux hommes de ta vie ne sois pas là pour te relaxer prendre un bon bain, regarder la télé en mangeant de la crème glacer etc… et je te revoie ce soir à la réunion.

« euh …

« Et on ne discute pas ! Je te rejoins à ma voiture, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec Luke.

Sookie sortie par la porte arrière de la cuisine alors que Lorelai se dirigea vers la réception pensant y trouver Luke mais n'y trouva que Michel.

« Michel, est ce que tu as vu Luke ?

« Si tu parle du bûcheron qui te sert de petit ami, je l'ai vu sortir il y a quelques minutes.

Lorelai ne releva même pas la remarque sarcastique de Michel et se précipita vers la sortie de l'auberge. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : « _et si Luke était parti ! Et si jamais il avait pris peur après avoir repensé a ce qu'elle avait dit. Ou pire, peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas !_ »

Lorelai descendit les marches du perron sans voir que Luke était assis sous le porche, elle laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir lorsqu'elle ne vit aucune trace de la voiture de Luke.

Luke qui avait vu toute la scène de son siège se précipita vers Lorelai lui attrapa le bras et lui fit faire volte face. Le visage de Lorelai s'éclaira de bonheur lorsqu'elle reconnu Luke, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot car Luke l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorelai ne mis pas longtemps à répondre à ce baiser et lorsque leurs langues commencèrent une valse endiablée plus rien n'existait autour deux. Lorsque Luke brisa enfin le baiser il prirent tout les deux quelque secondes pour récupérer leur souffle, les yeux toujours perdus dans ceux de l'autre. Et puis soudain Luke parla : « Je t'aime Lorelai. »

Et cette fois ci, ce fut Lorelai qui l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Plus rien ne comptait désormais. Ils étaient seuls dans l'univers partageant ce baiser comme ci c'était la fin du monde, ou plutôt le début d'une autre vie. Lorelai et Luke n'avaient plus une seule notion du monde extérieur, les mains de Luke parcouraient le corps de Lorelai avec délectation semblant oublier où ils se trouvaient. Chacun caressait l'autre avec passion et lorsque les mains de Luke descendirent sur les fesses de Lorelai avant de remonter par-dessous son T-shirt caressant la peau douce de son dos, ils furent soudain ramener a la réalité par l'arrivé de Sookie qui laissa échapper un « Oh » de surprise quand elle vit Luke et Lorelai en pleine action.

Luke et Lorelai se séparèrent immédiatement comme deux adolescents surpris entrain de se peloter dans un coin du lycée.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit Sookie un grand sourire au lèvres mais les yeux toujours rougis par les pleurs.

Luke regardait avec un intérêt soudain ses chaussures alors que Lorelai fixait sa meilleure amie avec un sourire qui en disait long et des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Je vais peut-être vous laisser et retourner au travail, dit Sookie

Et Lorelai reprit soudain ses esprits : « Jamais de la vie, dit-elle, j'ai dit que je te ramenais chez toi et c'est ce que je vais faire.

« Euh … d'accord, dit Sookie

Lorelai jeta un coup d'œil à Luke et celui-ci hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement la situation. Lorelai plaça un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Luke, elle aurait voulu lui donner un long baiser et plus encore mais elle devait prendre soin de sa meilleure amie.

« On y va, dit-elle à l'intention de Sookie

« D'accord…. Euh Lorelai… on dirait que ton rouge a lèvres a débordé, dit Sookie regardant son amie avec un sourire taquin.

« Oh, dit Lorelai souriante portant une main a ses lèvres.

Puis Sookie se retourna vers Luke :

« Luke, je crois que le tien aussi a débordé, dit-elle alors qu'elle partit dans un fou rire avec Lorelai.

« C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il en essayant d'essuyer le rouge à lèvres avec un pan de sa chemise tout en regardant les filles s'éloigner bras dessus, bras dessous.

Quand les filles eurent disparu Luke regardait toujours dans la direction ou il les avaient vu pour la dernière fois. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il ne croyait toujours pas a tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ils venaient de se dire je t'aime. « _Oh mon dieu Lorelai m'aime_ » ….

…. Luke était toujours allongé seul dans son lit pensant à ce déjeuner, à ces mots et à ce baiser. Il avait envie de la voir maintenant, de l'embrasser de lui faire l'amour et de s'endormir avec Lorelai dans ses bras. Rien qu'à ces pensées le corps de Luke réagissait.

Il fallait qu'il la voie. Maintenant.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède rien, rien, rien et rien. Sauf les idées tordues qu'il y a dans ma tête._

_**N/A** : Un gros, un énorme Mercià Jess et Meve qui sont toujours la pour supporter mes crises d'auteur. Ainsi qu'à Suz._

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre d'Amour et frustration, la première fic que j'écris toute seule._

_Tout commentaires constructifs ou pas sont appréciés_

* * *

**Amour et Frustration**

_Chapitre 3_

Luke repoussa les couvertures et sortit de son lit. Ses pensées étaient centrées uniquement sur Lorelai. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, le visage de Lorelai lui apparu dans son esprit et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux elle était là. Pas en chair et en os, bien sur, mais là dans les moindre recoin de son appartement, le moindre détail lui rappelait Lorelai. La tasse de café posée dans l'évier, la chemise en flanelle déposée sur une chaise dans le coin de la chambre, cette même chemise que Lorelai portait lorsqu'elle dormait ici et qui finissait le plus souvent sur le plancher de la chambre.

Même la cafetière qui ornait désormais le plan de travail paraissait normale. Luke sourit à tous ces détails, attrapa ses chaussures et sa veste et sortit de son appartement exalté par le sentiment qu'il verrait bientôt Lorelai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai était toujours allongée sur son lit, gémissant au moindre de ses caresses. Les yeux toujours clos sa respiration était rapide et son corps tremblait de désir. Le visage et le corps de Luke étaient toujours dans son esprit. Elle imaginait le moindre détail, ces bras qui la serraient contre son torse musclé, ses mains caressant son dos avec délicatesse la faisant frémir.

Elle le désirait tellement à ce moment-là que des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il lui manquait trop ou à cause des mots qu'elle avait prononcé le midi même ou peut-être était-ce les deux ?

Quelques larmes coulaient encore quand elle sentit que son excitation grandissait encore. Elle accéléra le rythme de ses caresses faisant trembler tout son corps de plaisir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke était sur le chemin de la maison Gilmore courrant plus qu'il ne marchait, il mourrait d'impatience de voir Lorelai de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire pour la seconde fois « je t'aime ». L'amour lui avait donné des ailes et il lui fallut à peine 5 minutes pour arriver sur le porche de Lorelai.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus quoi faire. À l'heure qu'il était, elle devait probablement être endormis, spécialement après la réunion de ce soir au Dragonfly. S'il sonnait il allait la réveiller.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes mais son envie de la voir était trop forte, il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour et retourner gentiment se coucher. De toutes façons, il était sur de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil, pas sans elle, pas sans pouvoir la voir, la toucher, la sentir.

Et soudain un détail lui revint à l'esprit, Lorelai ne fermait presque jamais ça porte, et bien qu'il le lui reprochait à chaque fois, cette nuit-là, il remercia le ciel qu'elle ne l'ai pas écouté.

Il poussa donc doucement la porte pour éviter tout bruit qui pourrait la réveiller ou l'effrayer.

Il allait juste la regarder dormir et rentrer chez lui tranquillement la tête remplie d'images de Lorelai.

Il commença donc à monter les escaliers toujours en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, la pire des choses serait de lui faire peur. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière marche il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Lorelai.

« _Elle ne dort pas ! Merci seigneur, elle ne dort pas_ » pensa Luke adressant de muets remerciements au ciel. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas qu'à se contenter de la regarder mais qu'il pourrait aussi l'embrasser de la serrer dans ses bras et peut-être recommencer là où ils s'étaient arrêter a l'auberge.

Rien qu'à cette pensée son jean devenait plus étroit. Lorelai lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là, bien avant qu'il est le courage de l'embrasser ce soir là au Dragonfly presque un an plus tôt. Il l'avait si souvent rêvé, sa bouche, sa poitrine, ses jambes, son corps parfait, il l'avait tellement vu en pensées durant ces huit dernières années qu'il pensait la connaître par cœur, mais il en découvrait un peu plus chaque jour et chaque jour il l'aimait encore plus.

Lorsqu'il baisa les yeux vers son entre jambe il se rendit compte du pouvoir que Lorelai avait sur lui. Et dieu qu'il aimait ce pouvoir. Il sourit à cette pensée et fit un pas en direction de la chambre de Lorelai.

« mmhhh »

Luke resta figé, avait-il réellement entendu ce bruit ? Et ce bruit était-il réellement ce à quoi il pensait ?

« Mmmh mmmh »

Luke sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il en était désormais certain cela provenait de la chambre de Lorelai et malgré ses efforts pour se convaincre du contraire, il connaissait par cœur ce bruit et sa signification.

Luke respirait difficilement maintenant et les gémissements de Lorelai s'accéléraient. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir et dans ça tête son imagination travaillait.

« _Mais pourquoi ? Comment ose-t-elle me faire ça le jour même où elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et juré qu'elle ne me tromperait jamais ? Est-ce de ma faute ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?_ »

Les pensées de Luke s'embrouillaient dans son esprit. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Elle lui avait pourtant dit « je t'aime » aujourd'hui ? Et le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé après qu'il lui est dit « je t'aime » en retour ne trompait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être que du cinéma ou alors Lorelai aurait mérité un Emmy pour sa prestation!

« mmmmhhhh »

Luke ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage il fit demi tour et se commença a descendre l'escalier quand Lorelai émit un cri de plaisir tout a fait différent des précédents : « Luuuuke »

Luke stoppa net.

« mmmmh Luke »

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Sans réfléchir il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lorelai. Et lorsqu'il poussa la porte quelle ne fut pas sa surprise.

Lorelai était allongé sur le lit se caressant avec avidité et criant son nom.

Luke resta abasourdie devant ce spectacle, il ne savait comment réagir il était à la fois tellement heureux de savoir qu'elle ne le trompait pas, mais il était aussi vraiment gêner de la découvrir dans une telle position bien que flatter de savoir qu'elle était à ce point excitée rien quand pensant à lui.

Mais que faire maintenant ? Bien que son esprit lui disait de détourner les yeux il ne pouvait les détacher de Lorelai. Mon dieu se qu'elle était belle dans ces moments-là.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Pourquoi ne pas retourner à la porte d'entrée et sonner ? De cette façon Lorelai ne serait pas gênée d'avoir été surprise ou tout du moins le serait moins que s'il l'interrompait maintenant.

Luke fit donc demi tour, mais son jean était désormais tellement serré qu'il avait du mal a marcher et accrocha dans la poignée de la porte laissant échapper un « zut ».

Lorelai fut arracher à son paradis par ce bruit et voulant se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait et surtout qui était là, elle tomba du lit…

« Lorelai ! cria Luke en la voyant disparaître de l'autre côté du lit, Lorelai, ça va ?

« Oh mon dieu Luke ! dit Lorelai se relevant doucement cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Lorelai, ça va ?

« hhmm oui… depuis… depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? dit-elle rougissant et évitant de regarder Luke dans les yeux.

« euuhh, quelques minutes, répondit-t-il fixant ses chaussures avec un intérêt soudain, rougissant autant que Lorelai

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait relever les yeux ou même briser le silence. Lorelai été mortifié d'avoir été surprise dans une telle situation et Luke essayait en vain de remettre en ordre toutes les pensées qu'il lui était passé par la tête ces dix dernières minutes.

« _C'est ridicule, _pensa Lorelai_, d'accord il m'a surpris dans une position plutôt compromettante mais je ne faisais absolument rien de mal_. _Prend ton courage à deux mains et relève les yeux…._

Lorelai inspira une grande bouffée d'air et releva lentement la tête, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Luke, il avait toujours la tête baissée et malgré la faible lumière que diffusait la lampe de chevet elle se rendit compte qu'il rougissait.

« Luke ?

« mmh ? répondit Luke en levant la tête en direction de Lorelai mais refusant toujours de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Luke, tu es sûr que ça va ? … Je veux dire… euh… je sais que ce que tu as vu peut paraître bizarre, voire même un peu inapproprié, mais …

Lorelai fixait toujours Luke sans comprendre sa réaction. N'était elle pas celle qui devait être la plus gênée ? Mais malgré les efforts de Lorelai pour rétablir la communication Luke fuyait toujours son regard se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Luke… » elle prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à relever la tête et à la fixer dans les yeux.

« Lorelai, dit il dans un soupir avant que ses yeux ne la déshabillent, pour le peu qu'il y avait a déshabiller. En effet Lorelai était toujours vêtue de ses dessous noir et uniquement de ses dessous, son corps éclairé par le clair de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre.

« Oh seigneur ! Comment fait tu pour être aussi belle ? Demanda Luke, totalement époustouflé de voir à quel point Lorelai était divine. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas la dévorer du regard pendant qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits et qu'elle tentait de s'expliquer et lorsqu'elle avait touché son menton pour lui relevé la tête il avait dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas laissé échapper un gémissement.

Lorelai laissa échapper un petit rire : « Luke est ce que tout va bien, tu es vraiment bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. J'admets que la situation est quelque peu inconfortable mais tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter… je veux dire… je … c'est à toi que je pensais quand… »

A ces mots Luke ne tint plus et attrapa Lorelai par la taille pour la serrer contre lui et lui donner un baiser des plus passionnés. Lorelai fut d'abord surprise par cette brutalité mais rendit très vite son baiser à Luke. Il sépara les lèvres de Lorelai avec sa langue et rencontra la sienne la dévorant littéralement.

Lorsque les mains de Luke descendirent le long de ses fesses pour resserrer l'étreinte Lorelai comprit alors ce qu'il se passait. Luke n'était pas réellement gêné par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler mais au contraire il était excité et ce que Lorelai sentait maintenant contre son bas ventre ne fit que confirmer ses pensées.

Lorelai brisa le baiser et regarda Luke les yeux plein d'étoiles. Et comme tant de fois aucun mot ne fut nécessaire pour qu'ils se comprennent. Lorelai sut alors que Luke ne lui en voulait absolument pas et que bien au contraire, il était dans le même état qu'elle et qu'il était venu ici cette nuit pour ça. Non pas uniquement pour lui faire l'amour mais surtout parce que ça présence lui manquait et qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait.

Après cette muette, discussion Lorelai déposa un doux et délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Luke, puis posa sa tête contre son torse alors que Luke la serra fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un court instant dans cette position avant que Lorelai ne sente de nouveau l'irrépressible envie d'embrasser Luke et de sentir sa langue caresser la sienne.

Ce baiser dura une éternité comme si chacun se nourrissait de l'énergie de l'autre oubliant de respirer. Les mains de Luke voyageaient le long du dos nu de Lorelai, alors que celle si débarrassait Luke de son T-shirt en un rien de temps. Tout deux atteignait un sommet d'excitation qu'ils n'auraient jamais pus imaginé auparavant et pourtant cet état leur paressait parfaitement normal dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand le besoin d'air devint vital, tout deux se séparèrent les yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre.

« Je t'aime, dit Luke, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime…

« Je le sais, répondit Lorelai, déposant d'un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Soudain Luke souleva Lorelai dans ses bras pour aller l'allonger délicatement sur le lit. Lorelai le regarda se débarrasser de son jean et ne permit pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. _« Jamais je ne me lasserai de voir cet homme … non, de voir mon homme se déshabiller dans notre chambre… notre chambre ?..._

Lorelai fut sorti de sa rêverie quand Luke se plaça au dessus d'elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, Lorelai s'empressa d'intensifier ce baiser. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qui l'aimait. « _Moi Lorelai Gilmore, je suis amoureuse de Luke Danes _»

Lorelai laissa échapper un petit rire à travers le baiser, Luke recula :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

« Je t'aime, répondit Lorelai les yeux plein de sincérité et d'amour.

À ces mots, Luke l'embrassa et toute la frustration et la passion qu'ils avaient en eux remonta à la surface, Luke débarrassa Lorelai de son soutien gorges et sans un mot, la bouche de Luke fit son chemin vers le bas ventre de Lorelai la faisant frémir de plaisir faisant disparaître la dernière pièce de lingerie qui les séparait. Et quand Luke goûta enfin a son intimité, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier. Elle en avait rêvé plus tôt mais rien n'était mieux que la réalité. Luke connaissait parfaitement son corps et sa bouche, ses mains faisaient des merveilles. « Oh mon dieu ! Luke ! »

Luke savait ce que voulait dire ces mots et dans un dernier petit mouvement, il sentit Lorelai exploser de plaisir sous ses mains. Le corps de Lorelai était parcouru de frisson, ses yeux étaient clos mais le plus beau de sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Luke était le premier homme à lui donner autant de plaisir.

Luke déposa un dernier baiser sur l'estomac de Lorelai avant de s'allonger tout près d'elle. Toujours les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, Lorelai sentit le corps de Luke à ses cotés et se serra fort contre lui. Ouvrant grand les yeux réalisant la situation, même si Luke semblait prendre énormément de plaisir à la satisfaire de cette façon, un homme avait besoin d'autre chose. Lorelai remercia silencieusement Dieu pour lui avoir permis de rencontrer un homme comme Luke qui faisait passer son plaisir bien avant le sien.

Et de tout son amour Lorelai embrassa Luke longuement tendrement, profitant de chaque seconde passée à ces cotés. L'amour l'avait transformé, Lorelai ne s'était jamais autant laissée aller avec un homme, Luke la possédait complètement corps et âmes et lorsque Luke entra enfin en elle, elle crut atteindre le paradis. Ils restèrent immobile quelques instant savourant la perfection avec laquelle leur corps se complétaient. Puis Luke bougea lentement dans un mouvement de va et vient.

Lorelai, les yeux noyés dans ceux de Luke, le sentait aller et venir au plus profond d'elle-même, le vagues de plaisir qui la submergeaient étaient tellement puissantes qu'elle du s'agripper au dos de Luke au point de lui laisser des traces de griffure. Ce divin supplice devenait insupportable pour eux deux et bientôt leur plaisir explosa comme une bombe atomique parcourant la moindre parcelle de leur corps en sueur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Luke roula sur le côté tout deux essayant de retrouver leur souffle, mais Lorelai ne supportant pas d'être éloigné ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres de Luke après avoir connu une telle fusion se rapprocha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras et sans un mot ils s'endormirent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain Lorelai se réveilla dans la même position que celle ou elle s'était endormie. Bien au chaud dans les bras de Luke, elle se sentait en sécurité, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi investie dans une relation, elle n'avait jamais été de quelques façons que ce soit dépendante d'un homme, en vérité jamais elle ne s'était permise d'être dépendante d'un homme avant Luke.

Tout était différent avec Luke, si parfait. Une seconde sans lui semblait une éternité, elle aimait l'avoir à ces côtés au réveil le matin, elle adorait être réveiller par l'odeur du café de Luke remontant de la cuisine …. Et soudain la vérité lui sauta à la figure.

« Luke ! dit Lorelai en le secouant, Luke réveille-toi, il faut que je te parle.

« urghh

« Luke, réveille-toi, répéta Lorelai secouant cette fois Luke sans aucune délicatesse.

« ooohh quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répondit Luke désormais totalement réveillé.

« Il faut qu'on parle

« De quoi veux tu parler si tôt le matin ?

« Tu sais... ce qui c'est passé hier soir…

« Oui ?

« Je voulais te dire… euh … Luke, je ne veux plus jamais qu'une chose pareil arrive.

« Je te demande pardon ? dit Luke totalement stupéfait. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre ?

« Oh mon dieu, Luke non… je ne voulais pas parler de cette partie-là chéri…je voulais dire… pourquoi es-tu venu me voir hier en pleine nuit ?

« Quoi ?

« Pourquoi est tu venu ici hier soir ?

« Parce que… parce que tu me manquais, répondit Luke timidement

« Tu me manquait aussi, terriblement. Et je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles.

« Lorelai, moi aussi j'aimerai bien rester, mais tu sais bien que je dois ouvrir le restaurant sinon …

« … Luke je veux que tu restes ici, pour toujours.

« Lorelai, je suis perdu, qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

« Luke, je t'aime et je veux me réveiller tout les matins dans tes bras.

« Lorelai c'est le déjà le cas, on passe quasiment toutes les nuits ensemble.

« C'est le « quasiment » qui ne me va pas Luke, je veux que ce soit obligatoire maintenant. Viens vivre avec moi.

Luke resta bouche bée en entendant ces derniers mots. Et quand il fut de nouveau capable de parler Lorelai le fit la première.

« Tu n'as pas à répondre tout de suite. Luke, je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Après tout, prendre la décision d'habiter avec quelqu'un comme n'est pas si simple. Tout d'abord, je suis accroc au café se que tu ne supporte pas, j'adore manger n'importe quoi a n'importe quel heure du jour et de la nuit, je suis …

_Elle commence encore à parler pour ne rien dire, mon Dieu, c'est idiot mais j'adore quand elle fait ça, bien sûr, je ne lui ai jamais dit, je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Je l'aime ! _pensa Luke

… et puis en plus je parle tout le temps…

Luke l'a fit taire en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes :

« D'accord, dit il quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

« D'accord ? D'accord quoi ? Tu veux dire d'accord comme d'accord je parle tout le temps ou d'accord tu viens habité ici? Dit Lorelai en fixant Luke dans les yeux

« Non, d'accord comme dans d'accord je viens habité avec TOI ! Mais c'est vrai que tu parles tout le temps !

Et sur ces mots Lorelai écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Luke tout deux souriant à travers le baiser sachant que désormais tout les matins ils se réveilleraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**FIN**


End file.
